Fate
by TheScarlettMoon
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself in an odd predicament after stealing an artifact that possesses mysterious powers. Even more puzzling is the "childhood friend" of Hinamori's who avoids him like the plague. How can he resolve the problems that his life is in for and how will he deal with his developing feelings for the icy stranger? Yaoi. M for later Chapters.


**Fate**

_ By_ **TheScarlettMoon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

A voice cut through the night, stopping the man in his tracks. "Do you really plan to break in?"

"No Yourichi, I'm just here for a stroll with my gun." He retorted, his comment dripping with sarcasm.

"You really shouldn't do this. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She advised, her yellow cat like eyes shining in the darkness.

He snorted "I'm perfectly aware of what the dangers of this job are. You don't need to treat me like a little kid."

"Fine Ichigo, but I'll be the one saying 'I told you so." She replied, vanishing into the night.

He turned around to ask her what she meant, but she was gone. He shrugged it off, it probably wasn't that important.

* * *

Ichigo cursed as he walked into the kitchen. That stupid alarm had been harder than he had anticipated; now he was behind a few minutes and he had less time to find the vault and obtain the music box. He searched through every room, trying to find levers of some sorts, maybe even a hidden passageway. His patience was slowly slipping as he searched the bedroom. _Why didn't the man tell him where the vault _was? He put back the painting on the far wall and headed to the next room.

After picking his way through the office he headed towards the large case behind the desk. Finding nothing of importance he went to the next furnishing, a bookshelf. He thought of the old movies, pulling a book and a wall sliding away to reveal a pathway to riches. He chuckled at his childish fantasy and pulled at a book for fun. Much to the strawberry's surprise the novel didn't come out, instead it acted as a lever and snapped back into place as the bookcase slid away, revealing a short passageway. Looking back once, Ichigo stepped into the dark abyss, his muscles tense as he walked cautiously through the corridor. Why was it _this_ easy to get in? He turned a corner and a light turned on, revealing the large vault that he had been looking for. He quickly took out the slip of paper with a series of numbers reading 67-99-3. His brows furrowed in concentration as he turned the dial, his hands growing clammy as he turned the wheel. He braced himself as the _click_ of the lock sounded and the door swung open.

Mocha orbs widening, he stood in awe of the priceless artifact before him. Now he knew why the man wanted it so badly, it was beautiful and gave off an aura of elegance that only some could possess. The box seemed to be made out of a substance that could be called ice, but yet, it wasn't quite freezing to the touch. The color was not of a transparent nature, but that of a clear blue. It could be described as the color of the clouds right after it rains. If you looked hard enough you would see what appeared to be falling snow, the descending flakes casting you into a dream-like state. His fingers brushed over the smooth surface, imagining the box floating down from the sky, landing on a soft blanket of snow. Becoming more curious Ichigo opened the box, a tune beginning. What sounded to be a flute played a melody that stirred something inside of you, making your emotions swirl. Ichigo didn't know if he was to cry, laugh, or simply smile at the graceful tune that rang through his ears. Coming back to Earth he opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. His gaze fell on the small sphere that was settled in the middle of a cushion of satin. The ball showed hail, the frozen cubes pelting down onto the top of what seemed to be a cave. He was puzzled, _what did this mean_? After examining the mysterious object and finding no further clues he closed the box, its tune dwindling into silence.

Careful not to damage the precious item, he slowly placed the box into the small sack. After closing the vault he made his way out of the house, careful not to leave any trace of his visit. He crept through alleyways, his head turning to every noise. The fact that he had gotten in and out so smoothly didn't sit right with him. There had to be something wrong. His worries vanished as the reassuring sight of his small house came into his view. Walking up the pathway and unlocking the door, he stepped across the threshold and closed the door to any peering eyes. He let out a long held breath as he locked the door to his house, finally in the comfort of his own home. He kicked off his shoes and set the bag down on the table.

He pulled out a chair and sat down, facing the small container that held the icy masterpiece. He pulled the drawstring and slowly lifted the musical chest of wonders out of its cloth confinement. It glittered in the light, giving it even more of a regal air. _What secrets do this hold?_ He thought, turning it around. Holding the box above his head he looked at the bottom, surprised to find that there was a keyhole in the center. _What is inside?_ He continued staring at the magnificent work of art until his alarm beeped, notifying him of the late time. It was 3:00 in the morning. He resolved to put the box in a safe place and go to bed. He went to the back of his closet, pushed on the fake wall and accurately turned to knob to the correct numbers. He pulled the handle and carefully placed the box inside, along with his other valuables.

* * *

_"What do you mean the box is missing?"_

_ "I swear sir! It was in here when I left!"_

_ "I have no use for incompetent people like you."_

_ "No! Please!"_

_ *__**Bang***_

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to know if you guys think this could be a good story. It turns into a yaoi. Yummy. So did you like it? I hope so! Leave suggestions and all that good stuff in a review! It's my first story __ I want to know if it's any good. Should I keep on writing or should I stop? Thanks for reading! __**  
**_


End file.
